Bring me to life
by Bloody Dreams
Summary: C'est un soir d'hiver. Tsume est traîné de force en boîte de nuit par un de ses amis. Il y fait une rencontre très spéciale..


**Auteur : **Ciel obscur ( c'est à dire moi )

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Romance. Légèrement angst ( vraiment très très léger ), UA, One-shot ( pas une song-fic malgré le titre qui a inspiré le one-shot )

**Couple : **Tsume x Toboe ( principal ). Kiba x Cheza et Hige x Blue ( à peine évoqués ). Toboe et Kiba sont frères.

**Résumé : **C'est un soir d'hiver. Tsume est traîné de force en boîte de nuit par un de ses amis. Il y fait une rencontre très spéciale..

**Disclaimer :** J'ai temporairement emprunté les cinq louloups et la fille-fleur à leur proprio légal. En ce moment même, Kiba et Cheza ont pris possession de mon lit ( ils ne font que se câliner, rien d'autre ), Hige et Blue sont allongés sur le toit en se murmurant des mots doux et si j'en juge par les bruits qui viennent de la chambre des invités qui se trouve JUSTE en dessous de la mienne °¤regard inquisiteur vers le plancher¤° je pense que Toboe et Tsume y passent du bon temps ensemble. ( Si seulement ils pouvaient être moins bruyants. Surtout Toboe. Il a pas l'air comme ça, mais il mérite sacrement bien son nom. Quelle voix, quel organe ! )

**Avertissement :** Un Toboe plus OOC que jamais ( enfin au début, et pas dans le bon sens, vous allez voir. ) Tsume un peu OOC aussi ( surtout à la toute fin ) et c'est du Yaoi, donc homophobes, ou très étroits d'esprit vade retro !

And now, let start the story and enjoy it.

**_Bring me to life._**

C'était une nuit froide. L'une de celles qui donnent envie de rester bien au chaud chez soit, emmitouflé tout au fond de ses couvertures. Ou alors, si on était plus courageux, ou fou selon les points de vue, qui vous poussent à sortir pour aller se réchauffer en boîte de nuit, à danser jusqu'au matin et à se bourrer à mort. Hige était l'une de ses personnes, prêt à braver n'importe quoi pour passer une soirée de débauche avec ses deux amis. Amis qui d'ailleurs aurait préféré rester chez eux à se regarder un bon film en bouffant des cochonneries. Malheureusement pour eux, ce que Hige voulait, Hige finissait toujours par l'obtenir. C'est pourquoi Blue et Tsume se baladaient bon gré, mal gré dans la rue avec leur ami châtain clair alors qu'il faisait à peine cinq degrés. Et leurs vêtements, bien que confortable et parfait pour être portés aussi bien en boîte la nuit qu'en plein jour dans la rue, n'étaient malheureusement pas très isolants du froid.

Ce fut avec un soupir de soulagement qu'ils atteignirent l'établissement dans laquelle ils allaient passer une bonne partie de la nuit, si ce n'était la nuit entière.

- Allons, faîte pas ces têtes d'enterrements. On va bien se marrer, leur assura Hige de sa voix claironnante.

Son pied battait déjà au rythme de la musique qui leur parvenait de l'intérieur.

- Regarde-moi ça, on n'est même pas encore entrer qu'il commence à s'exciter, se moqua gentiment Tsume.

- Bah, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime non ? fit la brunette, ses grands yeux bleus fixant avec amusement le pied toujours en mouvement de leur ami.

- Pff !… Vous êtes pas sympa, ronchonna le châtain.

Il ne s'attira que des ricanements moqueurs. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car le bonhomme imposant qui surveillait l'entrée leur faisait signe de passer.

La piste de danse était totalement bondée. A tel point que certaines personnes étaient montées sur les tables rondes, dispersées ça et là dans la salle, pour pouvoir danser. Le bar en bois, peint en noir et blanc, se situait face à la porte d'entrée, collé contre une espèce de gros pilier carré. La pièce se prolongeait encore un peu derrière. Le mur de droite était en partie occupé par une scène encore vide mais qui serait bientôt envahit par un groupe qui y montait toutes les heures pour chanter une chanson ou deux. Quelques tables étaient placées dans des renfoncements de mur, pour donner un peu plus d'intimité à ceux qui le désiraient. Les murs arboraient les diverses couleurs que l'éclairage coloré projetait, atténuant ainsi considérablement l'impression de monotonie que leur habituelle couleur blanche conférait à la pièce.

La première chose que fit Hige en entrant fut de se précipiter sur le bar. Ses deux amis allèrent choisirent une table libre, un peu à l'écart, dans un des renfoncements de mur de la salle, mais d'où l'on pouvait voir le bar, la scène et la piste. Ils attendirent là patiemment que leur ami revienne avec leur boisson. Ils haussèrent un sourcil en même temps quand ils le virent se diriger vers eux les mains vides.

- Le barman a dit qu'il viendrait nous les apporter, se justifia-t-il aussitôt. Dîtes vous avez vu le gars au bar là, fit-il en pointant quelqu'un du doigt.

Blue retint la remarque sarcastique qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue et qui menaçait d'en bouger à n'importe quel moment. Le gars en question était assis sur un tabouret, sirotant distraitement sa boisson, son menton posé dans sa main. Un seul mot vint à l'esprit de la jeune femme en le voyant "_Un ange !_" En fait ça faisait deux mots. C'était un adolescent d'environ 16 ans. Son visage, presque féminin, était effectivement angélique, très beau. Ses cheveux châtain, mi-long, épousaient la forme encore un peu ronde de ses joues pâles. Il était mince, très mince. La chemise sans manche noire qu'il portait faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau et soulignait la finesse de son torse. Une bande de cuir noire faisait le tour de son cou gracile. Hige leur affirma qu'une tête de loup en argent ( 1 ) servait d'attache à ce collier un peu spécial. Ses beaux yeux brun doré semblait refléter un ennui mortel, malgré l'ambiance rythmée qui régnait autour de lui. Il émanait de lui une aura froide et sans vie.

Au fond d'elle-même, Blue ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter "_Un ange déchu_." Elle, Tsume et Hige se trouvèrent incapable de détacher leurs yeux de l'étrange adolescent silencieux jusqu'à ce que leur boisson n'arrive. Ils remercièrent le barman, un jeune homme blond d'une extrême politesse, qui ne manqua pas de remarquer leur étude d'un de ses clients. Un petit sourire fugitif passa sur ses lèvres.

- Bonne soirée messieurs dame, fit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Ils répondirent par un vague merci avant de se replonger dans leur… matage en règle, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Semblant se rendre compte des regards pesant sur lui, l'adolescent releva les yeux. Blue et Hige baissèrent la tête aussitôt. Mais Tsume, fidèle à lui-même, se contenta de soutenir le regard froid et morne que l'adolescent lui envoyait. Ils se toisèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Tsume commençait même à ce demander lequel des deux rendrait les armes en premier. Soudainement, un semblant de sourire effleura les lèvres du garçon alors qu'il se détournait pour renvoyer proprement paître un homme un peu trop saoul qui lui avait caressé l'épaule. Tsume fronça les sourcils. Apparemment le garçon était tombé sur quelqu'un du genre sangsue.

- Joli garçon commence à avoir des problèmes, fit remarquer Blue.

- Mouais, et vu l'état dans lequel se trouve son soupirant, il risque d'avoir du mal à s'en débarrasser. Et si nous allions l'aider, comme les êtres généreux que nous sommes ? proposa Hige avec entrain.

- Toi ? Généreux ? se moqua la brune. Allons, tu sais très bien que tu ne penses qu'à toi.

- Tu me vexes, tu sais pourtant que mon esprit, mon corps et mon âme sont entièrement à toi, fit-il en lui faisant des yeux d'amoureux éperdu.

Tsume poussa un profond soupir en se levant.

- Quand vous aurez fini de faire mumuse, appelez-moi, je serais au bar.

Ils ne lui firent même pas la grâce de lui répondre, trop absorbés dans leur session de "Friend's flirtting" comme il disait. Il se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers l'adolescent. Vraiment, il adorait ses deux amis, même s'il ne le montrait pas beaucoup, mais il en avait plus que marre de les voir se tourner autour sans que l'un des deux n'ose faire un pas. C'était complètement pathétique selon lui. Ils se plaisaient ? Alors ils n'avaient qu'à se jeter dessus, se marier et faire des gosses. Fin de l'histoire. Mais non, ça ne marchait jamais aussi facilement que ça. Tout comme les mots de rejets, pourtant tout à fait compréhensibles, que l'adolescent n'arrêtait pas de répéter à son soupirant, d'un air las. N'importe quelle personne un tant soit peu sensé, et surtout sobre, aurait clairement saisi le message et aurait abandonné. Mais l'autre semblait très persistant.

- Laissez-moi tranquille, répéta une nouvelle fois l'adolescent avec une royale indifférence envers son soupirant ivre.

Comme celui-ci s'évertuait à vouloir poser sa main à un endroit beaucoup plus bas que l'épaule, Tsume décida de réagir. Il agrippa fortement le poignet de l'ivrogne et l'éloigna du jeune garçon.

- Il t'a dit de lui foutre la paix, t'as pas compris ?

Il semblait que malgré tout, le bonhomme avait encore un soupçon de jugeote car il battit aussitôt en retraite.

- Merci, fit simplement l'adolescent, toujours aussi inexpressif.

- Pas de quoi.

Tsume fit volte-face, ayant l'intention de retourner s'asseoir à sa table. Mais en voyant ses deux amis toujours en train de flirtiner, il préféra rester là où il était et s'assit au bar, à côté du garçon.

- Tu veux quelques chose ? lui demanda celui-ci.

- Une bière.

Tsume ne s'offusqua même pas du tutoiement direct.

- Je te l'offre. Pour te remercier.

Il paya donc la bière de Tsume et son deuxième verre de limonade à la grenadine. Ils burent en silence. Quand il eut finit son verre, Tsume se tourna vers son silencieux voisin.

- Tu as un nom ?

- Toboe. Et toi ?

- Tsume.

¤°°°¤°°°¤°°°¤

Toboe trouvait que Tsume était plutôt sympa, malgré ses allures de voyou. Il était assez impressionnant. C'était sûrement ce qui avait fait fuir l'autre sangsue. Tsume ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais ses remarques étaient toujours pertinentes. Le brun devait avouer qu'il trouvait sa compagnie… agréable. C'était bien la première fois qu'il appréciait de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que son grand frère. En fait c'était la première fois qu'il appréciait simplement quelque chose, de n'importe quelle nature. Il s'était même surpris à admirer discrètement les muscles saillants, moulés par son ensemble de cuir noir, et la peau brune de son vis-à-vis. Il était attirant, très. Toboe devait bien le reconnaître. Sa présence avait aussi un effet rassurant, sécurisant, qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout étant donné qu'il n'était pas menacé.

Arrivé au bout de son deuxième verre, Toboe le repoussa et posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés, les yeux fermés. Il ne fit même pas attention lorsque deux personnes s'approchèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix, un brin trop enjouée à son goût, ne retentisse dans ses oreilles.

- Bah ! alors, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? C'est pas sympa de nous planter à notre table comme deux imbéciles.

L'adolescent ouvrit un œil. C'était les deux personnes qui étaient entrés en même temps que Tsume, il les avait vues depuis le bar. Une jolie, même très jolie brune avec des yeux très bleus et un châtain un peu rond avec des yeux bordeaux.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger en plein flirt, répliqua simplement Tsume.

Ses deux amis prirent une jolie couleur de tomate bien mure.

- Tu nous présentes ta nouvelle conquête, fit le jeune homme, ayant apparemment l'envie de détourner la conversation.

Toboe se redressa après cette phrase. Avec un synchronisme assez effrayant, il fallait bien le reconnaître, lui et Tsume tournèrent la tête et haussèrent le sourcil droit avec le même regard glacial. Les deux autres sentirent des frissons leur remonter le long du dos. Ils en auraient des cauchemars, c'était sûr.

- Je te demande _pardon_ ?

Hige n'avait plus qu'une seule chose en tête : Fuir ! Très loin. Tsume avait utilisé LA Voix. Celle qui disait : Tire-toi vite avent que je te butte !

- C'était pour rire voyons. Je plaisantais. Je…

Il s'interrompit en voyant l'adolescent se lever de son siège. C'est à ce moment qu'ils remarquèrent qu'il portait un pantalon en cuir noir TRES moulant, et qu'il était plutôt petit pour son âge. Le sommet de sa tête ne devait pas, ou alors à peine, arriver au niveau des épaules de Tsume. Passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux châtain, faisant tinter les quatre bracelets en argent qui ceignait son poignet, il s'éloigna en direction de la scène qui venait d'être envahit par le groupe de la boîte. Celui qui semblait être le leader du groupe, ainsi que le chanteur, se pencha vers lui pour lui parler. Ils virent Toboe secouer négativement la tête et pointer le bar du doigt. Le chanteur poussa un soupir et acquiesça. Le jeune garçon fit volte-face et regagna sa place à côté de Tsume, toujours en train de boire sa bière. Toboe se commanda son troisième verre et se tourna vers la scène. Les lumière s'éteignirent. Le chanteur était un grand brun. Beau, très beau, il suffisait d'entendre les filles hystériques. Il était habillé d'un jean, d'un T-shirt blanc et d'un blouson noir, dont les manches étaient remontées jusqu'aux coudes.

Il se plaça devant le micro et la musique commença. Après un petit solo de guitare, le beau ténébreux se mit à chanter. Et le temps s'arrêta. Il avait une voix à tomber par terre. Grave. Parfois douce, parfois forte. Parfaite. Et la chanson était belle. C'était magique.

Tsume entendait Toboe chantonner à côté de lui. Sa voix était belle aussi, pure. Une voix dont on sentait la puissance retenue, mais vide d'émotions. On sentait que le chanteur mettait son cœur dans ce qu'il disait, alors que Toboe… Tsume frissonna. C'était tellement… froid. Lorsque la chanson se termina, le brun salua la foule et descendit de la scène. Il se dirigea droit vers Toboe. Il commanda une bonne bière glacée avec au moins quatre glaçons au barman et s'assit sur le siège à côté de l'adolescent. Tsume remarqua vaguement qu'il avait des yeux bizarres. Un savant mélange entre le vert et le bleu. Il remarqua aussi, et un peu moins vaguement, que Blue et Hige lui avait faussé compagnie et qu'ils étaient en train de danser tous les deux sur la piste de danse. Le brun devait avoir le même âge que ses deux amis, environ 19-20 ans. Ses cheveux bruns un peu long partaient dans tous les sens, mais pas d'une façon ridicule, ce qui lui donnait un certain style. Il repoussa une mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux et se pencha vers l'adolescent.

- Alors ? Ça t'a plut ?

Toboe haussa les épaules.

- Pff ! Tu pourrais pas faire un effort un peu ? J'essaie de t'aider alors mets-y du tien aussi.

- J'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide.

La voix de Toboe était glaciale.

- J'en ai marre, je rentre. A tout à l'heure Kiba.

L'adolescent se tourna vers Tsume.

- Ça a été un plaisir de te rencontrer. A une prochaine fois peut-être.

Il sembla à l'albinos que le ton du garçon s'était adouci et qu'un micro sourire s'était étiré sur ses lèvres mais il n'en mettrait pas sa main à couper. L'adolescent finit son verre et fendit la foule vers la sortie. Tsume haussa un sourcil puis finit lui aussi son verre. Kiba, le chanteur, se tourna vers lui.

- Merci de l'avoir aidé tout à l'heure.

- Pas de quoi. Les types bourrés dans son genre ça me tape sur le système.

- C'est la première fois que je voyais mon frère discuter vraiment avec quelqu'un, fit Kiba avec un sourire attendrit sur les lèvres. Ça faisait plaisir.

- Frère ?

- Dur à croire hein !?

- Plutôt ouais !

- Eh ! Il est passé où le petit bout de chou ? demanda Hige qui venait de revenir.

Un ricanement étouffé lui répondit. Le châtain prononça un "Ben quoi ?" tellement pathétique que Kiba ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Blue et Tsume haussèrent les épaules.

- J'imagine la tête de Toboe s'il t'avait entendu l'appeler "bout de chou", c'est tout, expliqua Kiba après avoir reprit son calme. Mon frère est… comment dire. Asocial est le terme qui convient le mieux.

- Asocial ? s'étonna Blue.

- Il… C'est trop compliqué à expliquer. Disons que depuis la mort de notre mère il y a dix ans, il s'est fermé. Il pourrait certainement mieux vous le faire comprendre que moi. Allons, je ne veux pas gâcher votre soirée. Je vous offre un verre ?

- Volontiers, répondit Blue.

- Ouais ! Ça roule, ajouta Hige.

- Pas moi. Je vais rentrer chez moi. J'suis crevé, annonça Tsume en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

¤°°°¤°°°¤°°°¤

On aurait qu'il y avait eu une tempête de neige durant l'heure qu'il avait passé dans la boîte. Les rues et les trottoirs étaient recouvert d'une couverture blanche, encore immaculée. Tout était blanc. De légers flocons tombaient lentement du ciel. Tsume avait la désagréable impression d'être dans une de ses scènes hivernales, romantiques à l'outrance, que l'on voyait dans les vieilles séries à l'eau de rose, genre les Feux de l'Amour et autres débilités du genre. Il n'avait rien contre la neige, au contraire. Mais c'était vraiment typique. Une rue déserte la nuit, tout est enneigé, les lampadaires éclairent le monde d'une douce lueur tandis qu'un homme marche seul. L'albinos s'attendait même à voir surgir une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux blonds en désordre, les yeux bleus, hagards, et les lèvres rouges, entrouvertes, désespérant d'être en retard à un rendez-vous avec ses amies.

Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner d'horreur. Il pouvait être romantique, il s'en était déjà aperçu, mais ce genre de cliché avait le don de l'exaspérer et de l'écoeurer au plus haut point. Les yeux rivés au sol, il continua ainsi à débattre avec lui-même des images que l'on associait à la neige, sans s'apercevoir que ses jambes le menaient tout naturellement chez lui.

Lorsqu'il atteignit sa rue, il s'arrêta de marcher un instant. C'était une longue rue qui longeait le fleuve. Sa maison était juste en face du pont qui passait au-dessus du cours d'eau noir que l'on entendait gronder. Il fut surpris de voir quelqu'un sur le pont à cette heure-ci. En s'approchant, il accrocha un reflet métallique. Regardant mieux, il s'aperçut que c'était en fait la lumière des réverbères qui s'étaient reflétée sur un objet en métal.

Il ne reconnut la personne qu'une fois arrivé à côté du pont.

- Toboe.

L'adolescent se tourna vers lui.

- Tu habites dans le coin ? lui demanda Tsume.

- Non, j'habite à l'autre bout de la ville.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là alors ? Ton frère va s'inquiéter.

- J'avais besoin de me promener. Et mon frère est prévenu, je l'ai appelé un peu après que tu sois parti.

L'homme s'apprêtait à le laisser seul pour retrouver la chaleur de sa maison mais il s'arrêta net en voyant l'adolescent monter sur le rebord.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Tu veux te tuer ou quoi ?

Toboe le dévisagea, la tête penchée de côté. Et Tsume ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon. Mais les paroles qu'il prononça ensuite eurent sur lui l'effet d'une douche glacée.

- Ça ne serait peut-être pas plus mal.

Et en disant cela, il fit un pas en avant sur la rambarde. L'albinos se tendit, prêt à bondir si nécessaire.

- Après tout, à quoi je sers moi ? Je sais que j'embête mon frère avec mes problèmes.

- Tes problèmes ?

- Il a bien du te le dire.

- Il nous a dit que tu t'étais fermé quand ta mère est morte.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça.

Dans un gracieux mouvement, il se pendit au-dessus du fleuve, uniquement retenu par ses mains nouées autour d'un réverbère et ses pieds posés sur la rambarde. A ce moment-là, Tsume aurait du se précipiter et le ramener illico presto sur la terre ferme. Seulement l'image qui s'offrait à se vue était tout simplement… Parfaite. Tsume cru mourir de honte lorsqu'il sentit un puissant désir naître en lui. Toboe était vraiment trop désirable comme cela, le dos cambré, les lèvres entrouvertes, fixant le ciel avec un abandon indécent. Il avait envie de lui, très envie, et même le fait de savoir que c'était un garçon, un JEUNE garçon là, devant lui, ne parvenait pas à le calmer. Il n'en laissa rien paraître évidemment, il ne voulait pas effrayer l'adolescent. Quoique après tous les hommes déchirés qui avaient du le draguer, car Tsume était persuadé que la sangsue qu'il avait renvoyé chier n'était pas le premier, Toboe ne devait plus trop se soucier de ce genre de détails.

- Dis-moi, commença l'adolescent. Qu'est-ce que tu penses quand tu me regardes ? Est-ce que tu penses que je suis fou ? Ou d'autre chose ?

Tsume hésita. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il le trouvait très, très beau, voir même excitant, même si c'était la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas lui révéler que des images pas très nettes et pas toutes sages lui envahissaient l'esprit.

- Dis-moi la vérité. De toute façon, je saurais si tu mens, j'ai toujours su quand on me mentait.

L'albinos poussa un profond soupir et lui raconta ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Qu'il le trouvait plus désirable que n'importe quelle femme au monde. Il n'hésita même pas à lui décrire les pensées les plus sages qu'il avait eu en même pas trente secondes. Il se sentit fier lorsqu'il avisa les joues rouges de l'adolescent, et il savait que ce n'était pas du au froid.

- Je… essaya Toboe lorsque son vis-à-vis eut finit. _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive_

Son cœur battait la chamade, quelque chose qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis des années, et il sentait ses joues le brûler tandis que les paroles de Tsume tournaient en boucles dans sa tête. Il se rendit brutalement compte qu'il ressentait une émotion pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère. Sous le coup de l'étonnement, ses mains lâchèrent son seul support durant une micro seconde qui fut largement suffisante pour qu'elles ne se referment que sur du vide. Alors, dans un gracieux mouvement, sous les yeux impuissants de l'albinos, l'adolescent sombra dans les eaux noires, ne créant ainsi qu'un petit remous supplémentaire sur la surface déjà tourmentée du fleuve.

- TOBOE !!

Sans aucune hésitation, sans aucune pensée parasite, Tsume se jeta du pont à sa suite, avec la ferme intention de le ramener sur la rive, et s'engouffra dans l'eau noire et glacée. Le courant était fort, très fort, et il ne voyait absolument rien. Il resta un moment sous l'eau, luttant contre le froid, puis finit par crever la surface, manquant cruellement d'air. Il aperçut à ce moment là une main fine et blanche qui tentait désespérément de tirer le reste du corps à la surface. Il nagea prestement dans cette direction et tira l'adolescent hors de l'eau. Toboe inspira une grande goulée d'air tandis que Tsume les tirait vers la rive, résistant du mieux qu'il pouvait au courant. Une fois en sécurité, il porta un meilleur regard à l'état du jeune garçon. Il tremblait avec fièvre, claquait des dents et ses lèvres étaient toutes bleues. Jetant un regard aux alentours, Tsume poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que malgré le fort courant, ils ne s'étaient pas trop éloignés de chez lui. Il se releva courageusement et tendit sa main à l'adolescent. Mais celui-ci semblait trop épuisé ne serait ce que pour se lever. L'albinos se mit alors à genoux, montrant son dos à Toboe. Celui-ci s'empressa d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou de l'homme et le laissa le porter ainsi sur son dos. Tsume courut jusque devant la porte de sa maison. Il reposa l'adolescent, fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de ses clés et ouvrit la porte. Il prit ensuite Toboe dans ses bras, entra dans sa maison et ferma la porte de son pied.

¤°°°¤°°°¤°°°¤

La maison n'était pas bien grande. Il n'y avait que deux étages, le rez-de-chaussée et un ancien grenier que Tsume avait entièrement rénové. Le rez-de-chaussée se composait d'une entrée minuscule, avec à peine assez de place pour un meuble à chaussure, d'un salon, d'une cuisine, d'une salle de bain et de toilettes. Les murs de l'entrée étaient peints dans une nuance de beige de bon goût qui était identique à la couleur du carrelage. Le petit couloir menait directement à la pièce qui servait de salon/salle à manger. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette bleue nuit très moelleuse et qui s'harmonisait parfaitement à la tapisserie bleu clair des murs. La cuisine, juste en face de l'entrée, et la salle de séjour n'étaient séparées que par un bar. Juste à gauche de l'entrée, un canapé noir faisait face à une petite télé murale. Les portes menant à la salle de bain et aux toilettes se trouvaient sur le mur opposé. La table en bois, sur laquelle on servait les repas, trônait au centre de la pièce, entourées de trois chaises. Dans le coin nord-ouest de la pièce, une alcôve abritait un escalier menant à l'étage.

Toboe était assis sur le canapé, emmitouflé dans une grande serviette. Ses vêtements avaient été retirés puis jeter au hasard sur le sol. Il tremblait comme une feuille. Il ne releva pas la tête lorsque le bruit des pas de Tsume résonna dans la pièce. L'homme le fixa un moment, une couverture chaude et épaisse dans les bras, puis poussa un soupir et s'approcha. Il déposa la couverture sur les frêles épaules de l'adolescent et récupéra la serviette au passage. Il alla la jeter dans la salle de bain et revint s'asseoir auprès de son "invité". Malgré la confortable couverture dans laquelle il était emmitouflé, Toboe avait toujours aussi froid et tremblait toujours autant. Tsume poussa un nouveau soupir et, entourant l'adolescent de ses bras, il le serra contre lui. Le jeune garçon leva vers lui, rouge et visiblement surpris.

- Ne va surtout pas t'imaginer des trucs, bafouilla Tsume en détournant les yeux. C'est uniquement pour te réchauffer.

Toboe ricana légèrement et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son hôte. A ce contact, l'albinos se tendit et les images qui l'avaient assaillie auparavant revinrent danser dans son esprit. Puis soudain, la sensation d'un doigt glacé parcourant sa peau le ramena à la réalité.

- Ar… Arrête ça ! ordonna-t-il à l'adolescent. _C'est pas possible qu'il ne sente rien ?_

Toboe retira donc son doigt, puis plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'ils ne bougent d'un millimètre. Toboe commençait même à s'endormir quand soudain une petite musique électronique se fit entendre. Elle provenait du tas de vêtements par terre, que Tsume n'avait même pas pris la peine de mettre à sécher.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Mon portable, ça doit être Kiba.

L'adolescent s'arracha, bien à regret, de la chaleur de Tsume et attrapa son portable, qui avait été sauvé de la noyade on ne savait pas trop comment.

- Allô ?… Oui, je vais bien… Chez Tsume… Mais si tu sais, c'est le gars de la boîte… Je suis tombé dans la rivière près de chez lui et il m'a permis de rester pour la nuit.

Tsume s'apprêta à riposter mais Toboe lui fit signe de se taire.

- Oui je transmettrai… D'accord… A demain… Euh ! Kiba !

Son visage s'adoucit considérablement, à la grande surprise de Tsume.

- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi toutes ces années.

Il écouta les derniers mots de son frère puis éteignit son téléphone.

- Je t'ai permis de rester pour la nuit ?

- C'est que… Mon frère dort chez Cheza, sa petite amie, et je n'est pas trop envie être tout seul… encore. Tu m'en veux pas ?

Et tout en disant cela, il avait levé vers lui des yeux de chien battu. Tsume ne pouvait JAMAIS résister aux yeux de chien battu ( 2 )

- Je vais finir par regretter le moment où tu ne disais rien du tout. Tu me semblais beaucoup plus froid tout à l'heure.

Toboe parut surpris, puis ses joues rosirent.

- Je suppose que ça doit être plus facile de communiquer avec toi. Je te connais depuis quoi… 2 heures, 3 peut-être, et pourtant j'aime bien être avec toi, je me sens détendu. Alors forcément, je suis plus expressif.

Tsume détourna la tête en reniflant de façon dédaigneuse, l'air de se foutre de sa gueule, mais en fait, il ne faisait que cacher sa gêne.

- Au fait, se rappela Toboe, Kiba m'a dit de te dire que tes amis semblaient avoir un peu trop pousser sur l'alcool, parce que quand il est parti, ils étaient tous les deux collés sur un canapé en se dévorant la bouche.

- Juste ça ? J'aurais espéré qu'ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre et qu'ils se fassent subir les derniers outrages en public.

- D'après Kiba ça ne devrait pas tarder, fit le garçon en baillant.

La couverture glissa légèrement de son épaule, révélant un bout de peau blanche, à l'aspect doux. Tsume s'efforça de ne pas regarder dans sa direction. Et sans qu'il s'y attende, l'adolescent revint se nicher contre lui, la tête plongée au creux de son cou.

- _Mais… Mais… Mais… Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à ce gamin ! On ne se colle pas comme ça contre de parfaits inconnus !_

Il allait le repousser l'air d'être scandalisé mais se stoppa quand il vit que l'adolescent était profondément endormi. Son souffle régulier lui chatouillait la racine des cheveux et son nez effleurait délicatement son cou. Résigné et extrêmement mal à l'aise, il pris l'adolescent dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à l'étage en faisant attention de ne pas tomber dans les escaliers.

Auparavant utilisé comme un grenier encombré d'un fatras impossible d'objet sans lien entre eux, la salle de taille respectable avait était divisé en trois pièces plus petites par Tsume. Un couloir marquait la séparation entre la chambre d'hôte à droite et celle du maître des lieux à gauche. C'était dans ce corridor que l'escalier aboutissait. Les murs étaient blancs et le sol fait de parquet ciré. La lumière provenait de lampes murales en argent, qui étaient faites comme d'anciens chandeliers, placées à intervalle régulier sur les murs. Sur chaque mur se tenait une porte de bois blanche sur lesquelles avaient été tracé de magnifiques entrelacs de traits bleus nuit.

Tsume se dirigea d'abord vers la chambre à droite, pour déposer son fardeau sur le grand lit à baldaquin qui s'y trouvait et ensuite pouvoir aller dormir tranquillement dans sa chambre. Cependant, au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte, la main de Toboe sortit de sous les couvertures et s'agrippa au blazer de l'adulte. Papillonnant des yeux, l'adolescent lui murmura d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Je… Est-ce que je peux… dormir avec toi.

Le garçon enfouit sa tête dans la couverture, gêné d'avoir osé demander une telle chose. Touché, bien malgré lui, par le ton suppliant et l'adorable bouille de son invité, Tsume poussa un profond soupir désespéré et fit demi-tour. Il réussit à ouvrir sa porte avec son pied, ses bras étant encombrés d'un fardeau à moitié endormi, léger certes, mais tout de même encombrant. L'albinos entra dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité et se dirigea vers le lit, lui aussi à baldaquin, drapé de rouge. Toboe se dit soudain qu'il avait l'impression d'être une jeune mariée se faisant porter par son cher et tendre dans la chambre nuptiale. Sa propre pensée le fit profondément rougir.

- _Non mais ça va pas dans ta tête ! Tu débloques mon garçon ! Reprend ton self-control. Tsume a raison, je me suis trop relâché, je dois me ressaisir._

Totalement inconscient de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de l'adolescent, Tsume déposa délicatement celui-ci sur le lit. Il farfouilla dans sa commode un moment et finit par tendre un T-shirt à l'adolescent, qui lui arrivait facilement aux genoux. Pendant que celui-ci s'habillait pour la nuit, Tsume se déshabilla et enfila rapidement un boxer gris. ( 3 ) Puis il alla fermer la porte, plongeant ainsi la pièce dans le noir total, et rejoignit Toboe sous les couvertures. Ils restèrent ainsi, chacun sur son bout de lit, dos à dos, affreusement gêné, pendant une quinzaine de minute, sans parvenir à s'endormir. La nuit continuait à avancer et Toboe avait toujours et de plus en plus froid. Moins qu'avant mais c'était toujours là. Prenant finalement son courage à deux mains, roula sur lui-même et percuta le dos de son hôte. Il avait mal calculé la distance. La peau de l'albinos était brûlante et la chaleur lui faisait du bien. Il poussa un soupir de bien-être. La sensation de l'air sur sa peau nue fit se crisper Tsume mais il se détendit bien vite.

- Est-ce que je peux rester comme ça ? chuchota l'adolescent. Tu es chaud, c'est agréable.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, marmonna l'adulte.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au châtain pour s'endormir. Tsume le suivit quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir réussit à calmer son esprit qui ne cessait de lui envoyer des images subliminales. Oh ! jamais très méchante, mais c'était tout de même déstabilisant. En plus Toboe ne l'aidait pas beaucoup car dés qu'il ne cessait de se serrer contre lui. Malgré tout, vers 1 heure du matin, ils étaient tous les deux endormis. Cela dura quelques heures, puis Toboe se mit à remuer.

¤°°°¤°°°¤°°°¤

Tsume se réveilla subitement lorsque les ongles, ma foi fort bien manucurés, de l'adolescent se plantèrent dans son épaule. Il sentait Toboe remuer frénétiquement contre lui. Son souffle était saccadé et il laissait parfois des gémissements plaintifs s'échapper de ses lèvres. L'albinos alluma sa lampe de chevet et se retourna. Le visage du garçon était crispés. Il était visiblement en plein cauchemar. L'un de ceux vraiment pas agréables et desquels on a du mal à sortir. Pestant bruyamment contre lui-même, mais pas suffisamment pour réveiller le châtain, Tsume se demanda pourquoi, oui POURQUOI il avait eu la stupide idée d'accepter que l'adolescent reste dormir chez lui et, à fortiori, dans SON lit. Il se jura que la prochaine fois qu'il verrait quelqu'un se noyer, il le laisserait se démerder tout seul.

Évitant de justesse un revers de la main de Toboe, Tsume le prit par les épaules, agenouillé à côté de lui, et le secoua en l'appelant. D'abord il s'efforça de ne pas être trop brutale. Puis voyant que cela ne menait à rien, il ne se gêna pas pour le secouer plus fort en hurlant presque. Mission réussi, Toboe se réveilla en sursaut et se releva brusquement.

BAM !

Le choc fut brutal et douloureux. Tsume étant à moitié penché sur lui, le front de Toboe était entré en contact, violemment de surcroît, avec la tempe de son aîné.

- Putain fait attention !

- Dé… Désolé, marmotta le châtain en se tenant la tête, légèrement étourdit.

Il leva des yeux encore embrumés par le sommeil vers son hôte. Celui-ci était bon pour avoir un gros bleu au coin de l'œil. L'adolescent leva une main vers la zone touchée et la frôla précautionneusement du bout des doigts. Cela n'empêcha pas Tsume de grogner et de s'éloigner. D'une parce que ça faisait mal et de deux parce que le très, très léger contact avec le garçon avait faillit lui faire perdre les pédales. Déjà, dormir alors que son cadet était pratiquement collé à lui avait été TRES dur. Seule la pensée que le gamin était ENDORMI avait réussit à le calmer. Mais là, ledit gamin était bien réveillé, bien qu'un peu étourdit, et le regardait avec des yeux désolés absolument insoutenables. Il pensait donc que le double message était maintenant passé. "PAS TOUCHE !" Le gamin pas touche à sa tempe parce que bobo et lui pas touche au gamin parce que sinon ce serait limite de la pédophilie. Il avait peut-être que 23 ans mais son invité ne devait même pas être majeur. On se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi on l'avait laissé rentrer dans la boîte.

Seulement, à son grand malheur ( mais pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire ), il était évident que le message n'était PAS passé. Du tout. Ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Toboe avec un petit sourire, prit le visage de son aîné entre ses main et posa ses lèvres sur la tempe qui commençait déjà à bleuir. Le cœur de l'adulte s'affola. La sensation était… indescriptible. Des frissons parcouraient tout son corps. Peu habitué à cela, l'adulte reprit ses esprits et repoussa plutôt brusquement son cadet.

- Ar… Arrête de faire ce genre de chose. Tu ne sais pas ce qui pourrait arriver.

Toboe le fixa des yeux, confus. Puis il remarqua les joues légèrement rouges et le regard fuyant de son hôte.

_- C'est… moi qui le met dans cet état ?_

Son regard se mit soudainement à se promener sur son vis-à-vis. Il suivit des yeux une goutte de sueur qui coulait le long de son cou. Elle s'attarda timidement sur la partie supérieur du sternum et entama finalement sa descente le long des pectoraux magnifiquement développés de l'adulte. Le regard de l'adolescent continua son chemin sur les abdos finement ciselés. Puis, se refusant de regarder plus bas, il remonta lentement ses yeux en suivant la courbe du bras, puis l'épaule et retomba sur le visage. Et il arriva à la conclusion que l'homme qui était en face de lui était à tomber et qu'il lui plaisait beaucoup. Et en plus d'avoir un physique irréprochable, Toboe avait compris que son hôte était un homme de valeur. Son sens de la moral était louable. Il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi l'albinos se distançait volontairement de lui. Il devait bien avoir 6 ans de plus que lui, qui n'était pas encore majeur, et cela le dérangeait beaucoup. L'adolescent fut touché, très fort, par ces marques d'attention. D'autres n'auraient pas eu autant de scrupules. Toboe comprenait à présent pourquoi il se sentait si détendu auprès de Tsume. Il devait être victime de ce que les autres appelaient un coup de foudre. Cette chose qu'il trouvait parfaitement ridicule plusieurs heures auparavant.

Il prit doucement la main de l'adulte entre les siennes.

- Tsume ?

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que je te plais ?

L'albinos fut sans voix. Il fixa le châtain comme s'il débarquait d'une autre planète.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Je te demande si tu te sens attiré par moi, reformula timidement Toboe.

-Il me semblait avoir été plus que clair tout à l'heure, non ?

-Oui c'est vrai.

Un silence gêné plana dans l'air quelques minutes.

-Dans ce cas, continua l'adolescent, pourquoi est-ce que tu te forces à rester loin de moi ? Parce que… moi, je…

-C'est impossible, le coupa l'adulte d'un ton ferme, ayant deviné ce qu'allait dire son cadet. Tu es trop jeune, tu n'es même pas majeur et moi j'ai 23 ans. Ce n'est pas bien. On serait mal vu.

-Ne me fait pas croire que le jugement des autres a une quelconque importance à tes yeux. Tu n'es pas du tout le genre de mec qui s'arrête à ça.

-Et alors ! Il n'empêche que ce n'est moralement pas correct ! Je ne pourrais jamais plus me regarder dans une glace si je me laissais aller comme ça !

-Et moi je ne pourrais jamais me sentir bien, vivant, si je laisse passer une occasion comme celle-là. C'est la première fois que je me sens aussi bien avec quelqu'un, à part mon frère. C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai envie de connaître le contact humain ! J'ai envie de connaître la sensation d'être aimé ! Et je sais qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que je pourrais me laisser aller.

-Qui te dit que je t'aimerai ?

-Si ce n'était que pour le sexe, même toi tu aurais déjà envoyé bouler ta morale à deux francs cinquante et tu m'aurais déjà baisé !!

Tsume ne trouva rien d'autre à dire. Il était aussi légèrement choqué d'entendre l'adolescent prononcer des mots aussi crus, disgracieux.

-Je ne sais pas si ce que tu à l'air de ressentir pour moi est un sentiment amoureux, repris l'adolescent plus calmement. Moi-même je ne suis pas très sur de mes propres émotions, c'est trop nouveau pour moi. Mais je sais, je sens que ce n'est pas purement physique, sexuel. Et je veux savoir ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on s'abandonne à quelqu'un qui ne veux pas que votre corps pour une nuit.

Et sans même attendre que Tsume ne dise quelque chose. Il s'approcha de lui, sa main toujours serrée entre les siennes, et embrassa l'albinos. Tsume ne chercha pas à se dégager. Il abandonna la partie et céda à ses envies. Il passa sa langue entre les lèvres du châtains et la joignit à sa jumelle. Cela suffit à les envoyer tout deux dans un autre temps. Ce qui suivit fut passionné, mais jamais violent.

Les mains se firent baladeuses. Les plus petites passèrent et repassèrent avec tendresse sur un dos musclés. Les plus grandes, elles caressèrent doucement un torse fin à travers un T-shirt trois fois trop grand. Les vêtements furent très vite abandonné sur le sol, ne laissant à la vue de leur propriétaire que le corps de l'autre. Ils se noyèrent tout deux dans la contemplation de l'autre puis le ballet de langue repris. Le contact de leur peau, l'une blanche et l'autre brune, électrisèrent leur sens. Des gémissements se faisaient entendre alors qu'une bouche avide dévorait affectueusement une gorge fine. Puis finalement, doucement les deux corps s'allongèrent, le plus fragile à l'abri, sous le deuxième.

Les étoiles dansaient devant leurs yeux assombris, tandis qu'ils se fixaient du regard. La douce symphonie du froissement des draps, du frottement de leur peau, de leur gémissement, ainsi que le cliquetis cristallin de quatre bracelet d'argent leur parvenait aux oreille. L'odeur de la sueur qui leur était commune ainsi que celle qui leur était propre à chacun venait emplirent leur narine. La vanille se mêlait à l'épice dans ce parfum qu'ils créaient. Les mains couraient, frôlaient, caressaient tout ce qui passait à leur portée, déclenchant ainsi des frissonnements, des gémissements. Ils se goûtaient l'un l'autre. Chacun savourait la saveur de l'autre, sucrée ou salée selon la personne.

Doucement, le rythme ralentit. Un regard olive chercha celui doré, en quête d'approbation. Un baiser permission fut échanger. Alors doucement, sans cesse de s'embrasser, les deux amants s'unirent. Le plus jeune rejeta sa tête en arrière cherchant à inspirer un peu d'air, les larmes aux yeux, tandis que l'autre déposait des baisers réconfortants sur sa gorge. Puis, la douleur passée, les deux amants bougèrent lentement d'abord, puis plus vite, avec toujours cette passion omniprésente entre eux. Ils s'amenaient l'un l'autre dans un autre monde, avec tendresse. Et tout d'un coup, dans un dernier coup de rein, la chambre disparut pour faire place aux étoiles, alors que deux cris étouffés résonnaient dans le silence du petit matin.

¤°°°¤°°°¤°°°¤

Gentiment étendu contre son amant endormi, qui l'entourait de ses bras, un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains regardait paresseusement la lumière entrer dans la chambre par la fenêtre. Il était 11 h du matin et Toboe venait juste de se réveiller. Il se doutait bien que son frère avait du laisser une dizaine de messages sur son portable pour savoir où il était, mais il avait la flemme, et surtout pas l'envie, de sortir du lit, car cela voudrait dire quitter les bras de Tsume. L'adolescent rougit au souvenir de cet incroyable moment qu'ils avaient partagé. Cela avait dépassé tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginé. Mais malgré lui, il craignait que l'homme à ses côtés ne se réveille. Un rejet lui briserait le cœur pour de bon cette fois, et il savait que plus personne ne pourrait en recoller les morceaux. Il n'avait pas envie de redevenir froid et distant, pas après avoir vécu cela.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. L'albinos ouvrit doucement ses yeux. La pression de ses bras se fit plus forte autour de Toboe et il sentit qu'un nez se plongeait dans sa chevelure. Un baiser fut déposer sur son front, un autre sur son nez et un dernier sur ses lèvres. Cela suffit à calmer ses doutes. Il répondit avec plaisir au baiser.

-Dis Tsume, commença-t-il une fois qu'il se furent séparés.

-Hum… fut la réponse paresseuse qu'il recevit, alors qu'une main se baladait sur son dos

Apparemment Tsume était quelqu'un de très câlin et de très tir-au-flanc au réveil. Absolument rien à voir avec la personne distante et pleine d'énergie qu'il était lorsqu'il complètement éveillé.

-Je ne suis pas spécialiste en sentiment. Et je ne sais absolument rien de l'amour.

-Nous sommes deux dans ce cas-là, murmura son amant contre sa joue.

Toboe pouffa à ce contact. C'était très agréable de ce faire câliner comme cela le matin.

-Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que même si je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose, ce que je ressent, et ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, enfin ce matin, est ce qui se rapproche le plus de l'idée que j'ai pu en avoir.

Tsume se figea quelques secondes. Puis il s'approcha de l'oreille de son cadet.

-Je dois t'avouer que personne ne m'a jamais fait autant d'effet que toi, lui chuchota-t-il. Et j'ai exactement la même impression que toi. Je crois que maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à transformer cette impression en réalité, termina-t-il dans un souffle qui fit frémir Toboe.

L'albinos déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres puis sortit du lit.

-Aller, lève-toi. Il faut que je te ramène chez toi.

L'adolescent poussa un soupir déçu et sortit lui aussi du lit. Il s'enroula dans la couverture qui gisait à terre et alla chercher ses vêtements, maintenant secs, dans le salon. Il en profita pour regarder ses messages sur son portable. A son grand étonnement, il n'y en avait qu'un seul, mais qui venait bien de son frère. Il mit l'appareil à son oreille et enclencha la messagerie. Un sourire ravi, un poil pervers, s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il éteignit son portable, reposa ses vêtements sur le canapé et remonta dans la chambre de son amant. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à en sortir. Lorsqu'il le vit toujours enroulé dans sa couverture, avec un sourire un brin inquiétant sur le visage, il déglutit.

-Tu n'es toujours pas près ?

-Ce n'est plus la peine. Mon frère à laisser un message ce matin à 7 h. Il me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter s'il n'y a personne à la maison, parce qu'il a décidé de passer le week-end avec sa petite amie.

-Ça lui prend souvent de te laisser seul.

-Étant donné que c'est toujours moi qui fait la cuisine, le ménage et toutes les autres tâches ménagères de la maison, de mon plein gré, il n'a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Mais tu vois, puisqu'il n'est pas à la maison, qu'il ne s'inquiète pas et que moi je suis là, je crois que je vais prolonger mon séjour ici. Je vais te préparer un superbe petit déjeuner, pour te mettre en forme, ensuite je m'habillerai. Et pour finir, nous allons passer la journée toi et moi ensemble à faire ce que l'on veut. Mais tout d'abord, j'ai envie de profiter encore un peu de ce côté câlin qui semble t'habiter le matin.

Un sourire jumeau au sien se forma sur le visage encore dans les vapes de l'albinos qui se pencha vers lui et susurra à son oreille.

-Ce sera avec grand plaisir.

Et sur un dernier baiser tendre et passionné, la porte de la chambre se ferma. On entendit quelques éclats de rire puis le silence s'installa, entrecoupé par de faibles gémissements de plaisir.

Petit à petit, les formes et les couleurs se volatilisent, ne laissant que le noir. Les bruits s'évaporent. Le monde se fanent et l'histoire se termine sur deux "Je t'aime" à peine prononcés.

_**FIN**_

1 On est dans Wolf's Rain, fallait bien que je mette un loup quelque part donc voilà

2 Ce qui arrangeait souvent notre cher Hige. Comment croyez-vous qu'il a réussi à traîner Tsume en boîte par un temps polaire hein !?

3 Et oui même en hiver. Mais il faut dire qu'il dort dans un lit très chaud alors evidement...

Voila, c'est fini. ( On va pas se dire au revoir, comme sur le quai d'une gare... désolé )

Alors tout d'abord je dois dire ENFIN. Je travaille sur ce one-shot depuis les vacances d'été et je dois dire que j'en suis plutôt content. A vous maintenant de me donner raison ou tort. Il est possible que vous trouviez des erreurs vers la fin car je l'ai tapée sur un ordi où les mots Correcteur Orthographiques n'existent pas... Ch'uis vachement vénère. Il est aussi tout à fait normal que certains poinbts ou détails n'aient pas été approfondit. Etant donné qu'ils n'auraient fait que ralentir le cour de l'histoire à cause de longues explications je les ait laissé de côté.

Enfin, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas empêcher de lire et d'apprécier ce One-shot. Faîtes le moi savoir grâce à ce magique petit bouton où il y a écrit Reviews ( le dernier mot doit être prononcé sur un ton sensuel et aguicheur )


End file.
